


Szara godzina

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caranthir postanawia odwiedzić dawnego nauczyciela w kryjówce i przemówić mu do rozsądku. Avallac'h nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć.</p><p>(czyli naciągam kanon trójki i robię z nim dziwne rzeczy, bo potrzebuję i bo mogę)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szara godzina

\- Czas się obudzić, mistrzu.

Avallac'h otworzył oczy. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że wciąż śni. Spodziewał się, że jeśli ktoś go odwiedzi, będzie to kobieta, Zireael albo ta druga, ta, która grzała mu łoże w Tir na Lia i mimo że nigdy jej niczego nie obiecywał, wciąż się łudziła, że któregoś dnia będzie ważniejsza niż jego praca i wspomnienia o Larze. Jak jej na imię, Gormlaith? Nie, chyba inaczej... Zabawne, wiedział, że klątwa prędzej czy później odbije się na jego pamięci, ale nie spodziewał się, że właśnie to imię będzie pierwszą rzeczą, którą zapomni. Zresztą mniejsza o to.

\- Witaj, Caranthirze - Avallac'h usiadł na posłaniu, wskazał młodszemu elfowi krzesło. - Niestety nie mogę cię przyjąć tak, jak na to zasługujesz.

To miało brzmieć dwuznacznie. Nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście tak zabrzmiało. Swojemu głosowi też już nie mógł ufać.

\- Och, wiedziałem przecież, do kogo się wybieram. - Caranthir przestawił krzesło bliżej posłania, rozsiadł się wygodnie. - I czego mogę się spodziewać.

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś?

\- Zbyt wiele nas łączy, byś mógł przede mną uciec - pochylił się lekko w stronę Avallac'ha. - Jestem twoim najbardziej udanym dziełem. Najzdolniejszym uczniem.

\- I najlepszym nawigatorem Gonu.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu jako nawigator Gonu, tylko jako twój wychowanek.

W głosie Caranthira brzmiało coś dziwnego, jakby troska. Avallac'h nie potrafił rozstrzygnąć, czy była prawdziwa, czy udawana, czy w ogóle była. Kiedyś wyczuwał takie rzeczy. Kiedyś. Całkiem niedawno.

\- Eredin nie wie, że tu jesteś?

\- Król - młodszy elf dobitnie wymówił ten tytuł - zajmuje się teraz innymi sprawami. Chwilowo uważa wasze rachunki za wyrównane.

Król. Jak dziwnie brzmiało to słowo w odniesieniu do Eredina, jak obco. Avallac'h pamiętał - jeszcze pamiętał - dzień, gdy poznał Eredina, wówczas żywiołowego chłopca, który nieźle władał bronią i marzył o innych światach, ale nie dawał się zapędzić do książek. Patrzył potem, jak chłopak przeistacza się w ambitnego, wojowniczego mężczyznę, jednego z Czerwonych Jeźdźców, z czasem ich dowódcę. Wiedział, że wódz został królem, ale nigdy się z tym nie oswoił, nie pogodził. I nie zamierzał.

\- Poza tym król sądzi, że już nie ma z kim rozmawiać. Nie wie, jak długo może się opierać klątwie ktoś taki jak ty - dodał Caranthir z dziwnym uśmiechem.

Oczywiście, że Eredin nie wie, skąd miałby wiedzieć, pomyślał Avallac'h, i nagle zrozumiał. Już dawno powinien był znaleźć rozwiązanie tamtej zagadki, ale nie potrafił. Bo było zbyt oczywiste? Bo z niczym już sobie nie radził tak, jak powinien? A może po prostu wolał nie wiedzieć?

\- To ty znalazłeś zapis klątwy - stwierdził, nie zapytał. - Dostroiłeś ją też do artefaktu, żeby Eredin mógł ją rzucić osobiście. Gdyby nie to, nie zdołałby tak precyzyjnie operować Mocą, klątwy to nie jego specjalność. Twoja zresztą też nie, ale dałeś sobie radę. Dobrze cię wyszkoliłem.

Może nawet powinienem być dumny, pomyślał Avallac'h. Spojrzał w oczy Caranthira, ciekaw, co w nich zobaczy, tryumf czy może jednak żal i skruchę, ale spojrzenie nawigatora niczego teraz nie wyrażało. Albo po prostu nie umiał już czytać z oczu rozmówcy.

\- Tak. To byłem ja - młodszy elf nie speszył się, nie odwrócił wzroku. - Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie sprawiło mi to przyjemności.

\- Musiałeś jednak służyć swemu królowi - dopowiedział Avallac'h. Sądził, że już wie, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- Musiałem zrobić to, co uważałem za słuszne - odparł Caranthir. - Boleję nad tym, ale to był jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłem wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec twoich poczynań. Gdybyś tylko dopuszczał jakąkolwiek dyskusję... ale ty przestałeś słuchać, mistrzu. Chciałem sprawić, byś zaczął. Dla naszego, ale i twojego dobra.

A jednak Caranthir go zaskoczył. Avallac'howi wydało się, że słyszy echo własnych słów, tyle razy wypowiadanych pod adresem ucznia. To dla twojego dobra, mówił, gdy zabierał małemu Caranthirowi słodycze, za to dokładał lektur, gdy później zmuszał do ćwiczeń, gdy jeszcze później nie pozwalał mu na spotkania z tamtą dziewczyną, może i miłą, ale pod każdym względem nieodpowiednią dla obiecującego młodzieńca - gdy go wychowywał, jednym słowem. Teraz uczeń najwyraźniej zamierzał wychować jego. To było zbyt absurdalne, by Avallac'h mógł się gniewać. Pozwolił sobie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Słuchać was? Dyskutować z wami? Ależ ja wiem, co zamierzacie. Chcecie otworzyć Drzwi, by zdobyć świat, który i tak jest skazany na zagładę. Z jednego tonącego okrętu na drugi. Nie mogę wspierać planu, który nie ma sensu.

\- A czy jesteś pewien, że twój plan ma sens? - Caranthir mówił spokojnie, tonem, jakiego ludzie używali w rozmowach z czcigodnymi, lecz upartymi starcami. - Osiągniesz swój cel, jeżeli Jaskółka cię nie opuści, dobrowolnie wejdzie do wieży i okaże się wystarczająco potężna. Dużo tych "jeżeli". Dziewczyna może cię zawieść na każdym etapie, i nie pojmuję, dlaczego tak w nią wierzysz. Przecież to zwykła ludzka samiczka.

Wierzę, ponieważ... Avallac'h chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wszystkie argumenty, których używał, gdy dopadało go zwątpienie, wydały mu się nagle nie dość dobre. Przepowiednia? On najlepiej wiedział, w jaki sposób pokolenia Wiedzących usiłowały zmusić rzeczywistość, by się do niej nagięła, i z jakim skutkiem. A sama Jaskółka? Była wiedźminką, wiedźmini walczą z potworami, i jeżeli przedstawić jej walkę z Białym Zimnem w kategoriach starcia z potworem - nie, z potwornością - to może... Ale jeśli...

\- W naszym planie jest tylko jedno "jeżeli" - ciągnął Caranthir. - Jeżeli schwytamy Jaskółkę, zmusimy ją do współpracy. Dzięki temu zyskamy czas na dalsze badania. Przecież sam wierzyłeś, że odtworzenie genu Starszej Krwi z pominięciem ludzkiej linii jest wykonalne. Byłeś już blisko.

Nie, tak naprawdę Avallac'h nie miał wielkiej nadziei na powodzenie eksperymentu. Upierał się przy nim, ponieważ nie mógł, nie chciał uwierzyć, że moc Starszej Krwi może się w pełni objawić u przedstawiciela niższej rasy. Natura z niego zadrwiła. Póki co wydawało się wręcz, że właśnie ludzkie geny działają jak wzmacniacz talentu. To bolało, ale obrażanie się na rzeczywistość byłoby głupotą. Zireael była jedynym rozwiązaniem problemu, tak, teraz znów to widział, nie miał innej możliwości, musiał jej zaufać. Poza tym uświadomił sobie nagle, że nawet gdyby dostrzegał inne możliwości, wcale nie ma sił ani ochoty na dalsze badania, i że klątwa nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Sprawa ciągnęła się już od ponad dwustu lat, to długo, nawet dla Wiedzącego z Ludu Olch. Chciał to wreszcie zakończyć. W jedyny godny sposób.

\- Mówiłeś, że działałeś dla dobra Gonu i mojego - odezwał się wreszcie Avallac'h. - Wiem już, jak rozumiesz dobro Gonu, a jak rozumiesz moje?

\- Chciałem, byś wrócił na swoje właściwie miejsce. Spójrz na siebie. Przyjrzyj się temu, co robisz, zastanów się nad ceną, jaką płacisz. Przeskakujesz ze świata do świata, pozbawiony towarzystwa na odpowiednim poziomie, skazany na ludzką smarkulę, która nigdy nie zdoła pojąć mocy, jaką rozporządza. Nigdy nie będzie naprawdę warta tego, by ją uczyć - Caranthir mówił łagodnie, zbyt łagodnie, by Avallac'h nawet w swym obecnym stanie nie wyczuł u rozmówcy powściąganego gniewu. A może zazdrości? - Król  liczy się z moim zdaniem. Mogę go przekonać, by okazał ci łaskę. Możesz odzyskać wszystko to, co straciłeś, zdrowie, siły, dawne znaczenie, pozycję na dworze. Laboratorium z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

\- Wystarczy, że okażę skruchę i na dowód wydam wam Jaskółkę - dopowiedział Avallac'h.

Wydało mu się, że widzi radość w oczach dawnego ucznia. Szczerą? Złośliwą? Nieważne. Skupił się, spróbował sobie wyobrazić Eredina, który okazuje komukolwiek łaskę. Niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

\- Prędzej czy później do ciebie wróci - stwierdził Caranthir. - Przywiązała się. Nawet się jej nie dziwię, wiem, jak... przekonujący potrafisz być, kiedy ci na kimś zależy, a ona w dodatku jest młoda, nawet według kryteriów jej własnej rasy, do tego samotna i zmęczona ucieczką. Skrycie marzy, by ktoś się nią zaopiekował, nawet jeżeli twierdzi inaczej. Łatwy łup dla Lisa.

Mówił prawdę. Zireael naprawdę się przywiązała. Nie lubiła Avallac'ha, ale go potrzebowała i uznawała za sojusznika. I rzeczywiście obiecała, że wróci, przywiezie z Novigradu artefakt, o który prosił, i pomoże mu na tyle, na ile będzie w stanie. Mimo wszystko Wiedzący nie uważał jej za łatwy łup, aż tak ufna nie była. Poza tym wciąż nie przeniknął Caranthira, a nawet gdyby był pewien, że może mu zaufać, i tak nie miał zamiaru oddawać zdobyczy Krogulcowi ani podstawiać grzbietu pod jego szpony.

\- A co, jeśli Lis nie ma zamiaru polować? - spytał. - Jeżeli odrzuca ofertę?

Caranthir wstał z krzesła, pochylił się nad Avallac'hem.

\- Nie wierzę, byś mówił serio.

\- Musisz uwierzyć. Wysłuchałem cię, jak sobie życzyłeś, ale dalej obstaję przy swoim. Możesz to uznać za objaw działania klątwy albo przejaw starczego uporu, cokolwiek zechcesz, to nieistotne. Nie wydam wam córki Starszej Krwi.

\- Niedługo nie będziesz pamiętał, dlaczego tak ci na niej zależało - warknął Caranthir. - Nie będziesz sobą. Już zasłoniłeś wszystkie lustra, zakrywasz twarz maską. Zmiany postępują. Sam ich nie powstrzymasz, a ludzcy czarodzieje, o ile Jaskółka ich w ogóle sprowadzi, nie pomogą ci tak, jak nasi Wiedzący. Nawet ci, którzy się do czegoś nadają, nic nie mogą poradzić na to, że ludzka magia źle komponuje się z elfią. Będziesz cierpiał. Dlaczego się na to skazujesz?

Znowu dziwny ton. Niedowierzanie? Troska? Ciekawość? Och, mniejsza o to. Avallac'h był zmęczony wizytą nieproszonego gościa, a o przyszłości nie zamierzał dyskutować. Nie kiedy już podjął decyzję.

\- Robię to, za uważam za słuszne.

Caranthir podniósł rękę, jakby zamierzał rzucić czar albo zwyczajnie uderzyć. Avallac'h patrzył na to dość obojętnie. Był dziwnie pewny, że Eredin zastrzegł sobie wyłączne prawo do krzywdzenia go, a nawigator nie ośmieli się naruszyć królewskich prerogatyw. Przez jakiś czas mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Caranthir cofnął się nagle. Avallac'h miał rację. Albo może się mylił, może młodszy elf w ogóle nie zamierzał używać siły.

\- Jeszcze się spotkamy, mistrzu. Chciałbym wierzyć, że do tego czasu nabierzesz rozsądku, obawiam się jednak, że raczej stracisz resztki rozumu. Widzę zresztą, że i tak nie masz go zbyt wiele.

Nawigator otworzył portal i znikł w nim tak szybko, że Avallac'h po raz kolejny zwątpił w świadectwo własnych zmysłów. Pomyślał, że równie dobrze może uznać rozmowę z byłym uczniem za przywidzenie. Niczego nie zmieniła.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst po kosmetycznej zmianie.


End file.
